Friday the Thirteenth
by Leverage3621
Summary: After a trick played on Parker, her and Nate plan to get revenge. Nate/Parker
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything since it belongs to TNT and the creators of Leverage and I am just writing these stories for my own enjoyment. Also I don't own Friday the 13th or YouTube.

Pairing: Nate/Parker

A/N: The pairing may not make sense but I honestly don't care because to me I could so see it happening and I hope everyone who reads this story enjoys it. Please review at the end because that would just make my day.

Nate heard the door open and knew it was either Eliot, Hardison, Sophie, or Parker because they were the only other ones to have a key to his place and to their headquarters so he just continued to read the newspaper and didn't bother looking to see who it was and instead just waved a hand and greeted them with a "Hey."

"Hello Nate," replied Parker whose voice was muffled for some odd reason. His curiosity got the best of him so he put the paper down only to be fronted with a hilarious scene in front of him.

"Um Parker is there any particular reason that you are wearing a Jason mask?" Nate asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Of course silly. It's Friday the 13th, duh." Parker said as if he should have realized this all by himself.

"Yes but that still doesn't explain _why_ you are wearing the mask," Nate informed her thinking she was rather cute standing there in his kitchen with the mask on. _'Whoa wait. I think Parker's cute? Where did that come from?' _

"Obviously Nate you don't realize what happens on Friday the 13th otherwise you'd be wearing one too."

"What exactly do _you_ think happens on this day Parker?"

"Jason comes and like totally massacres people and Eliot and Hardison told me the only way to keep him from tearing me apart is to wear his mask," she told Nate matter of factly.

Nate just began laughing and couldn't stop; he couldn't believe at how gullible the young thief could be. He was laughing so hard tears were coming to his eyes.

"Hey what's so funny? Don't come crying to me when I'm all safe and cozy and Jason is coming after you with a chainsaw because I am definitely not going to be saving you," she said a little hurt he was laughing at her.

"Parker, Friday the 13th is just a day like any other day of the year except some people do believe it to be a cursed day and Jason isn't real; he's a character from a movie called Friday the 13th and definitely doesn't go around killing people on this day. Hardison and Eliot were playing around with you when they told you that story; you don't have to wear the mask," Nate informed her still laughing a little.

"I am so gonna hurt them!" Parker yelled turning around to go out the door to, Nate could only guess, go find Hardison and Eliot.

"Parker they were only having a little fun. Plus we need them for the upcoming job."

"At my expense," she replied obviously hurt and taking off the mask.

Nate winced a little guessing Parker wasn't finding this too funny. He felt bad now for laughing at her and apologized, "Hey I'm sorry I laughed."

Parker turned to look at him and saw that there was sincerity in his eyes, "Well I suppose I forgive you even though I shouldn't." _'Although I'll always forgive you no matter what you do. I can't help it but I'm in love with you Nate Ford.'_

"Thank you. Do you want some cereal or something?" he offered knowing what her weakness was.

"Ooh yeah. What kind do you have?"

"Um I have no clue; Sophie's the one who goes shopping because she claims that my tastes are _'bloody awful.'_"

"Yeah they are."

"Hey I lived pretty well on my own I will have you know."

"Yeah you ate Ramen noodles and drank liquor. I'm surprised you have survived this long."

Nate mumbled something about how that noodles and liquor were the only things people needed and that cereal wasn't so healthy either and sat back down at the table to finish reading the paper. He glanced up and saw Parker bent over to get the cereal out of the cabinet and couldn't help thinking what a great view he had. _'There are those thoughts again. I seriously need to get a grip and quit gawking at her.'_

A few minutes later she was joining Nate at the table and began to happily eat her cereal. She would occasionally look over at Nate and just think about how handsome he really was and how she wished that he would look at her the same way she looked at him. She didn't think that would ever happen though, although she had more of a chance than she used to because Sophie and Nate agreed that they would be better friends than dating so she didn't have to compete with Sophie anymore but that didn't mean that Nate would suddenly realize he had feelings for her.

"Something wrong?" Nate asked with worry in his voice.

"Nope nothing, nothing at all."

"Okay. If you're sure," he said skeptically.

"I am."

"Well you know what we should do?"

"See how many places in this city I could break into," Parker responded with a huge grin on her face. Nate just gave her a look that said _'Do you really think I would agree to that?' _ "I meant hypothetically of course because I would _never_ do that anymore, not when we are the good guys," Parker replied with a little sarcasm shaking her head slowly back and forth.

"As riveting as that does sound Parker, I was thinking more along the lines of getting back at Eliot and Hardison."

"Ooooh that does sound a lot more fun," she said rubbing her hands together deviously, "So what are we going to do, tie them up and make Sophie put on a play? Or we could hang them off the side of the building with the harness. Ooh or we could taser them. I personally vote for that one."

Nate just shook his head at her and couldn't believe of the things she was just suggesting. "I'm so glad I'm the one who plans the actual jobs. No Parker we aren't going to do any of those weird and slightly scary things."

"Aw why not?"

"Because we don't want any physical harm to actually come to them."

"I do," she replied quickly and quietly.

"Well will you settle for a highly embarrassing moment posted on YouTube for the entire world to view?"

"How embarrassing are we talking?" he interest highly piqued.

"Epically embarrassing," Nate assured her with his oh so charming smile that she absolutely couldn't get enough of.

"Okay I suppose we can go with your way but next time we are going with one of my ways."

"Whatever you say Parker," Nate told her making a mental note to never tick Parker off for fear of hanging in a harness off of a building or being tased unsuspectingly. "Okay so here's how we are going to do it…"

To Be Continued….

A/N: Don't worry I will finish it because I can't leave things unfinished but it may take a day or two to get chapter two up. Please review and if you want to make a few suggestions what they should do I will consider adding a couple of things even though I basically have in my head how they are going to get them back. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it so far. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything since it belongs to TNT and the creators of Leverage and I am just writing these stories for my own enjoyment. Also I don't own Friday the 13th or YouTube.

Pairing: Nate/Parker

A/N: Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story and hopefully you enjoy chapter 2. And I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC but this is the only way I could write this story for it to come out half way good. Just to warn everyone this chapter will be mostly Hardison and Eliot (not as a couple but as two poor guys who should know better than to mess with Parker) but I will add more Nate and Parker so don't worry.

Chapter 2

"Okay you remember everything you're supposed to do right Parker?" Nate asked as they walked up to a decent sized house. "And you're sure Eliot is at Hardison's?"

"I remember and Eliot is definitely over here because there is some fight thing on that they are supposed to be watching."

"That was tonight?" Nate asked a little disappointed he was going to miss it.

"Men," Parker said quietly rolling her eyes at Nate's statement but also finding the face he was making cute.

"What? It's actually pretty entertaining," Nate said looking over at her and couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was with the moonlight shining off her blonde hair. _'I have to stop with these thoughts, but I really don't know if I really want to.'_

"Whatever. Are you sure you want to post this online because I mean I'm sure there are quite a few people who are looking for us?" Parker asked questioning on whether or not they should go through with it.

"I'll make sure that it looks like we are somewhere other than here and we won't have it up too long, just long enough to cause mass embarrassment," Nate laughed walking around the backside of the house with Parker.

"How do you even know this will work? Plus it's clearly about to storm."

"Because when I used to drink, Eliot and I would play some pretty entertaining drinking games and I happen to remember one of the only things he is afraid of, and Hardison gets freaked at almost anything. And as for the storm it will only help with the scary factor," Nate assured her.

"Okay if you're sure it will work."

"Oh don't worry it will. Now let's get into place," he instructed as he pulled his phone out and set the cameras at Hardison's house to record. _'He makes this too easy. We don't even have to plant cameras,'_ Nate thought as he looked at all the different cameras he could control with just a couple presses on his phone.

Meanwhile Hardison and Eliot were enjoying the fights on TV with no idea as to what Nate and Parker had in store for them. "Hardison pass the chips will ya?"

"I didn't hear a please, Eliot."

"You'll be saying please when I'm punching you. Now pass the chips."

Hardison just looked at him.

"Please," Eliot said aggravated at the annoying man beside him. "And wipe that smirk off your face."

Hardison just laughed and passed over the chips before he pushed his luck too far.

"You can't fast forward through the damn commercials man?"

"I'm not a wizard Eliot. I can't skip the commercials on live TV. I mean I'm good but I'm not that good," Hardison bragged. Eliot just sighed wishing for the fight to hurry up and return.

_Knock, knock_

"You expecting anybody?" Eliot asked looking towards the front door.

"Naw but it may be Nate," Hardison said standing up to go open the door. He opened it without looking to see who it was but didn't find anybody outside; instead he found a hockey mask or what most people refer to as the Jason mask on his front porch. He looked around and didn't see anybody around so he bent down and picked the mask up and walked back over to the couch after shutting the door.

"Look what was on the porch."

Eliot looked up to see what he was holding. "Do you think it was Parker? She's probably found out by now that we tricked her."

"Yeah it probably was although I would expect a little more violence from Parker. You don't think this thing is going to explode do you?" Hardison asked warily.

"Don't be ridiculous...but just in case put it in the kitchen and away from us," Eliot said eyeing the thing suspiciously. "And hurry up the fight is back on!" he yelled.

"You were complaining about having to watch the commercials just pause it 'cause I have to go to the bathroom anyways."

"You just went like thirty minutes ago! Do you have the bladder the size of a peanut or something?" Eliot said picking up the remote to pause the fight.

"Shut up. I will have you know that I drank a lot of water today trying to be healthy and all, and water and my bladder do not get along. That's all I'm saying; you don't have to get all worked up."

"Just go to the bathroom before I watch the fight without you."

Eliot was waiting for him to get back when the phone rang. He looked towards the bathroom and realized he would have to answer it. He got up, grabbed the phone, and looked at the caller ID which was Unknown. He answered it anyways, "Hello?"

And all he heard was extremely heavy breathing on the other side.

"Parker is this you? Cause if it is, this isn't funny," he threatened but the breathing just continued and then he heard a click as whoever was on the phone hung up. Eliot just walked back over to the couch wondering what was taking Hardison so long.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Hardison was just about to wash his hands when he heard something outside the window. "Damn cats." Then he heard someone or something knock at the window. "Okay that better be the cats," he prayed as he went over to see what it was with the plunger in hand ready for anything but when he pulled the curtain aside the phone rang and he nearly knocked himself out he jumped so high. When he finally regained some composure he looked out the window to find that there wasn't anything out there. "It musta been a limb from the bush. Yeah. Yeah that's what it was. There ain't no body out there. Naw can't be," he said out loud to try to calm himself knowing that the bush outside was too short for a limb to knock against the window. He put his 'weapon' down and went back out to the living room where he found Eliot on the couch.

"About time," Eliot complained.

"Shut up Eliot. I was just scared half to death by something that had better have been a stupid bush knocking on the bathroom window. Who was on the phone?"

"No one; just a bunch of breathing on the other end."

"Quit playing with me man. Who was it?"

"I'm not playing. That's all I heard I swear."

"Okay I say we call Parker to see where she is and see if it's her doing all this," Hardison said as he picked up the phone to call her.

"Tell her to send a picture of herself so we know that there isn't a chance that she isn't here."

"Ok," he said shaking head his. "Parker where are you? At Nate's then prove it by sending us a picture. Why because we just want to make sure you are over there that's why…..Okay I got it hold on a second." He looked at his phone and saw a picture of her and Nate on the couch with a time stamp on it which just proved that she was over there right now. "Okay I suppose you are. Well I guess I'll let you go. Bye."

"So if it isn't Parker who do you think it is? Nate?"

"Nope it's not him. The picture included Nate too and Sophie went on a small vacation to Paris so I know it wasn't her either."

"Well maybe it's just a couple of bored teenagers. I'm sure it isn't anything to worry about man," Eliot said trying to not only reassure Hardison but himself too.

"Yeah you're probably right. Well hit the play button so we can watch the rest of the fight."

"Sure thing."

Not even five minutes later there was another knock on the door. "Just ignore it Hardison."

Alec just shook his head and continued to watch the TV but whoever it was wasn't going away that easily.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock_

Eliot stood up and ran over to the door and angrily opened it up yelling, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" but no one was there. "Yeah you better run and you better not knock on the door again or I'll personally come out there and whoop your ass!"

"Whoa Eliot isn't that a little harsh?"

Eliot was in mid turn when he started to answer Hardison, "No. The punks need to …"

Hardison looked at him a little curiously because he just stopped midsentence and had a strange look on his face and asked, "What is it Eliot?" He turned to look to see what Eliot was looking at but there wasn't anything there. "Eliot?"

Eliot shook his head, "What?"

"What do you mean what? Is there a reason why you went all statuefied on me man? You're starting to scare me a little to be honest."

"I thought I saw something out of the kitchen window."

"Like what? Was it one of those stupid neighborhood cats?"

"No it wasn't a cat. I thought I saw…"

"Saw…? What? You got to give me a little more than that."

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"I thought I saw Jason."

"Jason who? Jason Mraz?"

"Yeah Hardison I saw the popular singer outside _your_ window. NO! Not Jason Mraz stupid. Friday the Thirteenth Jason. You know the dude with a big chainsaw and the hockey mask?" Eliot replied not believing who Hardison thought he saw.

"Ohhhhhh. That Jason and there is no reason to call me stupid. Well obviously you're seeing things. Plus maybe it was just something being illuminated by the lightning cause it is beginning to storm pretty bad out there."

"It wasn't lightning and I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"Well you have to admit Eliot that seeing a fake dude outside my window is kinda stretching it."

"Whatever let's just watch the fight," Eliot said but at that moment a phone began to ring. "Where's the phone at?"

"It must be my cell in my room. I'll go get it; just hang on a few more minutes but maybe you should stay away from the windows," Hardison laughed as he began to walk to his room to answer his phone.

"Shut up Hardison!"

Hardison entered his room and began looking around for his phone when he noticed something white on his bed and went over to see what it was. As he got closer he noticed that it was a Jason mask except this time when he picked it up there was something underneath it; a note.

'_You two are next. And there's no escape.' _

As Hardison set it down he looked at his hand and realized there was blood, or at least what he assumed was blood, on his hand. Then something tapped against his sliding glass door so he looked up only to see a silhouette of a man standing there and when the lightning struck he realized it was Jason holding a chainsaw whose blade was covered in blood.

Eliot was just about to chow down on some chips when he all of a sudden heard what sounded like a little girl screaming and he realized a few seconds later that it was Hardison.

"What? What it is?" Eliot screamed ahead as he ran towards Alec's room ready to punch someone. When he got there, however, the only one in the room was Alec.

"What's the matter man?"

Hardison pointed to the door shakily and stuttered, "It..it..it..it was Jason, man! He was standing there all menacing just glaring at me, well I assumed he was glaring cause you know he had a mask on, with the biggest chainsaw I've ever seen. And did I mention it was covered in blood? Blood! Eliot this black man does not like blood. Oh no. Uh-uh. Nooo I don't deal with blood especially when it's on a chainsaw with one of cinema's famous killers holding it."

"Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure. That's not just something you see outside of your door Eliot. I believe you now. Maybe we should call the cops."

"And tell them what? 'What's our emergency? Jason from Friday the Thirteenth movies is here to kill us,'" Eliot informed him.

"Well we have to do something." And at that particular time a huge crash of thunder sounded causing both Hardison and Eliot to jump.

"Let's head back to the living room," Eliot suggested a little on edge.

"Yeah let's do that."

Hardison went to the kitchen to check outside the window when he noticed that the mask from earlier was gone. "Um Eliot did you mess with the mask on the counter?"

"No why would I touch that thing?"

"Um cause it ain't here. Oh my God. He's been in my house. He's in my house Eliot. Oh my God I'm gonna die. We're gonna die. I'm too young to die Eliot," Hardison whined.

"Um Hardison don't turn around."

"Why not?"

"Cause he's at the window again."

Hardison whipped around and saw him staring at the window and then all of a sudden he lunged forward and broke through the window and began to climb in.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Don't kill me please." Hardison screamed and ran back down the hallway to his room with Eliot close behind him.

They ran into the room and slammed the door closed and locked it.

"What are you doing in here Eliot? Go out there and whoop some Jason ass. I've seen you take guys bigger than him."

"Uh-uh. You're crazy if you think I'm going out there. You go; it's your house."

"You're the man….well the bigger man. I'm just a poor geek who doesn't know how to fight very well. You're trained to kill man."

"Not to kill someone who doesn't know how to die."

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I'm scared Hardison!"

"I can't believe Eliot Spencer, the best hitter alive, is scared."

"Everyone has their weaknesses."

"Jason though?"  
"It's a long story that I would rather not tell right now since we're being chased by a killer. Do you have a gun or something?"

"Do I look like a guy who owns a gun?"

"You're useless."

"Useless…" but he was interrupted by a noise at the sliding glass door. They both looked at each other and slowly turned around only to find that Jason was standing there with his chainsaw.

"Open the door Hardison!" Eliot panicked.

"I'm trying but it won't budge!"

Then Jason came through the glass door slowly coming towards the two terrified screaming men revving up the chainsaw as he did.

He kept slowly walking towards them and heard them both pleading for their lives.

"Please don't kill us! I'm too young to die!" Hardison screamed for his life.

Eliot reached over and grabbed a hold of Hardison who held him back.

"You aren't supposed to be real. Please just leave us alone. We didn't do anything to you. Please why are you going to kill us?" Eliot pleaded not knowing what else to do but sit there clutching Hardison and pleading for his life. He was actually crying a little.

Then Jason lunged forward and they both screamed like little girls expecting to die but then everything went silent.

A/N: Well that's it…..for now I should have another chapter up soon. And I found it funny that when I was writing this the song "Who Can It Be Now?" from the Men at Work came on; kinda ironic. Well I hope you enjoyed it and as always please review. Sorry it was sorta long and hopefully you don't find it too boring. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything since it belongs to TNT and the creators of Leverage and I am just writing these stories for my own enjoyment. Also I don't own Friday the 13th or YouTube.

Pairing: Nate/Parker

A/N: Thank you to the people who have reviewed my story because I definitely become more inspired after reading all your reviews and hopefully you enjoy chapter 3.

"Am I dead? Oh I'm dead I know it. Lord please forgive me for all my sins," Hardison begged.

"Um yeah I suppose you are forgiven," answered an awfully familiar voice and then they heard a huge roar of laughter and not only was it one voice but two. They both opened their eyes to see Nate dressed in the Jason garb with Parker standing beside him; both of them were laughing so hard that they were beginning to cry.

It took a few moments for Eliot to realize that he wasn't dead and that in fact all of this was just one big hoax.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU TWO WERE GETTING AT?" he yelled.

"We were only getting you back for the trick you played on Parker," Nate informed him still laughing.

"That is not funny Nate. I thought I was dead. You just ain't right," Hardison said standing up and letting go of Eliot.

"Oh it was pretty funny," Parker managed to get out through all of the laughs clutching at Nate's arm for support.

"What we did wasn't near as bad as this. Plus when did you start jumping in to Parker's aid? She can handle things herself" Eliot complained.

"Ever since I realized that I lo….noticed how much you two pick on her. And I suppose we may have gotten a little carried away," Nate admitted almost giving away that he was finding himself falling in love with the quirky yet loving thief. He looked over at her and found she was looking at him with a question in her eyes but she just shook her head and looked at Hardison as he began to speak.

"A little? Nate you broke my window and my door. You call that a little carried away?"

"Hardison I think I can afford to replace your broken stuff," Nate informed him.

"Oh you will replace it and don't think I'm going to choose the cheap stuff either. Naw this man has some pretty expensive tastes," Hardison told him.

"You guys are actually lucky I'm the one who decided to go with this plan cause Parker wanted to taser you two."

"Well next time do us a favor and just let her tase us Nate," Eliot told him.

"Oh that can be arranged," Parker said as she pulled the taser out and began to walk forward.

"Parker that's not necessary, I think we got them back and plus some," Nate laughed seeing the look on Hardison's face when Parker pulled out the taser.

"Fine. But next time we're doing it my way so think about that before you two decide to mess around with me," Parker smirked pressing the button on the taser making it turn on.

"Okay I just have one question," Hardison said looking warily at Parker and the taser. Because he then remembered the picture Parker sent him showing that they were supposed to be at Nate's. "What about the picture to prove you are supposed to be at headquarters."

"Being a computer geek Hardison I figured you would have figured that out. We took it in advance and just replaced the time stamp. You aren't the only tech person in the crew," Nate said proudly looking over towards Eliot as he began to ask his own questions.

"So you two caused everything freaky to happen around here right? The knocking on the door, the phone call, the knocking on the bathroom window, and obviously you were the one we kept seeing outside the windows."

"The knocking on the windows and the door yes, the figure outside the window yes, but we didn't call you Eliot," Nate told him with straight face.

"Don't play with me man. You called."

"No we didn't. Did you call them Parker?" Nate asked looking at her.

"Nope."

"I'm sure it was just a wrong number Eliot," Nate assured him.

"Yeah it better have been," Eliot said a little uneasy.

"Well I guess Parker and I will go now that we've had our fun. Enjoy the fight boys. Oh and Hardison I'll have someone out here tomorrow to fix the door and the window." Nate said as he gestured for Parker to follow him out the way they came in. He heard Hardison mumble "Yeah you better the way you busted in hear like you own the place. Disrespectful that's what that is." And Eliot just grunted and turned around to go back to the living room.

On the way back to Nate's, Parker looked over at him and asked with a little curiosity, "Why did you tell Eliot that it wasn't us who called?"

"Just thought I'd keep them guessing. Keeps them on their toes," Nate said looking back at her and smiling.

"Oh. So now what are we going to do with the rest of our night?"

"Well I'm going to put together a video out of the footage we just recorded, and you can hang out at my place unless you want me to drop you off at yours?"

"No I'll go to your house. I like hanging out with you," Parker told him which wasn't normally like her.

"Well I enjoy your company so I'm glad you like hanging with me," Nate told her sincerely.

Twenty minutes later found Nate on his laptop putting together a video that he couldn't wait to post online and Parker who was sitting next to him with a bowl of cereal in hand.

"Do you eat anything other than cereal?" Nate asked as he looked over at Parker realizing how close she was sitting to him.

"Yes. It's just that Coca Balls is my favorite kind and I haven't had it in awhile."

He just shook his and went back to editing the video. "Well they must be pretty good then."

"They are. Want a bite?" asked Parker as she moved the cereal filled spoon towards him.

"Um sure," Nate agreed leaning forward taking the spoon in his mouth. Parker slowly pulled the now empty spoon out and gave him a look that said _'Awesome, I know.'_ He just shook his head in agreement and his swallowed the cereal.

"Look at me real quick," Parker told him. He turned to look at her wondering why she told him to look at her when he noticed her hand coming towards his face and then he felt her thumb softly go across his chin and the lower part of his lip. _'God that feels good,' _he thought to himself but it was over way too quick for his liking. He glanced down at her and noticed a slight blush on her face.

As she looked away she said quickly, "You had some milk on your chin."

"Thanks," he stated as he sat watching her a little longer before turning his attention back to the video smiling like a lovesick fool allowing to come to the conclusion that, yes, he was in fact in love with her.

Just as he was finishing up the video he felt something against his arm, so he glanced down to find that Parker was leaning up against him with her head on his shoulder asleep. He just smiled at her and saved the video and turned off the laptop quite proud of the work he accomplished. He then slowly started to stand up so as not to wake her, then he reached down to pick her up causing her to moan a little as she got comfortable in his arms as he carried her upstairs. He gently laid her down on his bed and covered her up giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "You can add my heart to the list of items you've stolen. I love you with all my heart and always will," he declared to a sleeping Parker before he left to go sleep on the couch not noticing the smile on her face after hearing his declaration of love for her.

The next morning Nate woke up to the smell of coffee and sat up just remembering he slept on the couch which wasn't a very bright idea because now his whole body was aching and probably would continue to ache for the rest of the day. He stood up slowly and headed to the kitchen for a cup of some much needed coffee.

"Morning Nate," Parker happily greeted coming up behind him nearly causing him to spill the hot liquid all over himself but thankfully he had halfway decent reflexes.

He just nodded and went over to the table to sit down. "Thanks for the coffee by the way," he said after taking a few sips.

"No problem," she said merrily.

"You're in an awfully chipper mood," he noticed.

"Am I?" Parker dismissed.

"Just a little happier than normal I suppose."

"Hmm. Haven't noticed."

"Well I'm going to go get in the shower and get dressed then we can figure out a way to occupy ourselves," Nate told her as he stood up and went upstairs to go take a shower.

"Sounds like a plan man." Parker giggled as he left. _'Now how do I get him to reveal to me what he said last night?'_

Nate came down the stairs fully dressed ready for whatever Parker might have in store for them to do. "Did you think of anything while I was getting ready?"

"How about we just take a stroll around the park?"

"Um wow I'm surprised you didn't mentioned breaking into something," he laughed.

"Well that was my second idea if you shot this one down," she halfway joked giving her crazy little smile.

He smiled back at her, "Well a walk sounds fine to me. Let's go."

"Wow it's beautiful ," Parker said in awe as they pulled into a parking spot.

"Yeah it is," he agreed as they got out of the car walking over to sidewalk to begin their walk in the park.

He looked over at Parker who was just looking around with an extremely happy look on her face. _'I haven't seen her this happy in quite awhile,'_ he smiled to himself. Parker then chose to look up at Nate catching him looking at her.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed because I know how uncomfortable the couch can be and sorry you had to carry me. You could have just woke me up you know."

"Anytime and you just looked too comfortable to be woken up. It was no problem carrying you."

She nodded as they continued their leisurely walk. _'Just ask him already,'_ Parker told herself trying to work up the courage to ask him if he said anything to her last night because that's the only way she could come up with to get him to reveal his love for her.

"Um Nate can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Nate replied noticing that she stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

"Um did you like say anything to me before you left your room last night?" Parker asked her stomach churning waiting for him to answer.

"Um…no….I mean yes… ugh," Nate stammered. A couple moments later he walked closer to her putting his hands on her shoulders causing her to look up at him. "Did you hear what I told?" She just nodded her head. "And?" he asked hoping she felt the same way.

"I love you too," she said so quietly he thought he imagined it but then she was leaning closer until their lips met in a firm yet soft kiss. Nate wrapped his arms around her bringing her body up against his and knew he didn't imagine her words. They both ended the kiss out of breath but smiling at each other. Nate reached down to link their hands together and began to walk again still looking down at Parker not believing she loved him. "How long have you felt this way?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Um I can't remember when I began to fall in love with you," she answered honestly, "How long have _you_ felt this way?"

He laughed a little and replied, "Well I think I've liked you for quite awhile and didn't even realize it but yesterday it just hit me that I had fallen for you. I didn't even realize that you had stolen my heart."

"Well I am a thief and a pretty darn good one too," she laughed, "So are we going to tell the rest of the team?"

"I wouldn't mind if they knew, but I'll leave it up to you."

She thought for a few minutes weighing the pros and cons for each decision, "Yeah I think we should tell them. Plus it will be fun to hear all of Hardison's comments when we kiss in front of him."

That caused Nate to laugh and agreed with her. "Well are you ready to head back?" Nate asked her about an hour later because it just occurred to him that he didn't have any breakfast and was pretty hungry.

"Yeah sure. I'm about to starve!"

When they arrived back at his place they found Sophie, Hardison, and Eliot on the sofa just talking to each other.

"Well hello everyone," Nate greeted a little disappointed to find that his house wasn't empty because he really wanted some time alone with Parker. "I see your mini vacation is over Sophie. Welcome home."

"Thank you Nate. Hi Parker," Sophie greeted.

"Hey. Oh by the way Nate and I are dating as of this morning, thought you guys might want to know," she said casually as if it wasn't a big deal. Eliot just looked confused, Sophie smiled, and Hardison was choking on his orange soda.

"Well that's one way to tell everyone," Nate said kinda glad she just put it out there, might as well get it over with.

"Well congratulations you two," Sophie said.

"Yeah. It's kind of surprising but whatever," Eliot accepted.

'_And here we go.'_ Nate thought as he waited for Hardison to respond.

"I don't believe it. You two dating? Ha!" Hardison said thinking it was another joke. Parker just looked at Hardison for a couple seconds and then went over to Nate and pulled him down for a kiss to prove to Hardison that they were in fact dating. Nate was a little surprised at first but then relaxed into the kiss a second later.

"Oh my Lord! Are they…they're kissing," Hardison declared needlessly, "Okay. OKAY! I get it the point. You two are actually dating. And here I thought she liked me. That just ain't right. What does Nate have that I don't?"

"You really want to know Hardison?" Sophie asked.

"On second thought no. I'm good."

Parker broke the kiss asking, "Do you need more proof?"

"Naw I'm good. In fact I will be happy never to see that again."

Nate then clapped his hands together, "Okay now I love you guys and normally don't mind you being here, but you guys are going to have to leave."

Sophie took the hint asking if Eliot and Hardison wanted to go to the new restaurant down the street for a late lunch.

"Uh-uh. I refuse to leave," Hardison stated as Sophie and Eliot shrugged leaving him behind knowing he probably wouldn't be too far behind, "This also headquarters and I believe we have right to be here."

"Fine have it your way Hardison, but Parker and I may just spontaneously start making out. But hey if you don't mind neither do we," Nate informed him with a smile.

"Sophie! Eliot! Wait up you ain't leaving me here with them by myself," Hardison yelled running after them.

Nate looked over at Parker who was laughing. "So what do you want to do for lunch?" he asked.

"I don't care, but I thought we were going to watch the video you made last night with everyone?"

"Well I slipped Sophie a copy of it into her purse and I'll send a text later to Hardison and Eliot to a YouTube link," he told her, "How about Chinese?"

"Ooh yeah."

"Okay I'll order but first I want a kiss," he said smiling as he pulled her in close for another kiss loving the way she felt in his arms.

Later on that night they were snuggled up close on the couch watching some random movie on TV, well more like kissing and sometimes watching the movie, when Nate's phone began buzzing. He leaned forward to check it causing him to laugh a few seconds later.

"What?" Parker asked wondering what he was laughing at.

"Let's just say Eliot and Alec found out that the video is on YouTube and Sophie says and I quote, 'Oh my God. You two are just bloody mean, but I have to admit I can't stop laughing. Who knew Eliot could cry and Hardison could run that fast?'" Nate told her.

"He did run pretty fast didn't he?" Parker laughed looking up at Nate who was looking at her with the kindest of smiles and love in his eyes.

"I love you," Nate told her softly. She just smiled at him and reached over to give him another kiss, "I love you too Nate and I always will."

END

A/N: Well that truly is it for this story. I have to say this is the longest story I've written mainly because I just run out of ideas to write about, but hopefully you enjoyed it because I certainly had fun writing it. I will continue to write more stories for Nate and Parker but I'm not sure when I'll post another story, but I have a feeling you guys won't have to wait too terribly long (maybe a week or so). :)


End file.
